Castigos
by LadyVega
Summary: ¿por qué últimamente castigan tanto a Ginny? Lemon.


¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Le importaría prestar más atención a mis clases, y dejar de pensar en las musarañas?

Perdón profesor Snape – dijo poniendo voz de niña buena

15 puntos para Gryffindor, y esta tarde detención a las siete.

La clase llegó a su fin. Y Ginny se dirigía junto a varios compañeros al campo de Quidditch a entrenar, suplicando porque su hermano no se enterara de su nueva detención, pero por desgracia el bocazas de Colin, abrió la boca y Ron se enteró, por lo que tuvo que aguantar una bronca de alrededor de una hora.

¡Ginny! No lo entiendo, últimamente te pasas las tardes castiga con Snape, si no fuera por que te conozco, diría que te gustara estar castigada – dijo finalizando así la bronca

Venga Ron... sólo anda más distraída de lo normal – concluyó Hermione, intentando quitar hierro al asunto y tranquilizando a Ron – será mejor que vayamos al comedor, así podrás cenar antes de comenzar el castigo.

Ginny se mantuvo callada, como siempre. Cuando Ron se ponía así, lo mejor era dejarle hablar y hablar y hablar... de tal manera que el se quedaba a gusto, pensando que su charla tenía efecto. Lo cual, era falso, en el momento que abría la boca, Ginny desconectaba y no le escuchaba.

A las seis y media, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue en dirección a las mazmorras. La práctica en sus detenciones, le enseñaron que lo mejor era llegar un poco antes dónde Snape para evitar problemas. Cuando eran las siete menos cinco llamó a la puerta.

Adelante – se oyó decir al otro lado de la puerta, y Ginny obedeció – Veo que poco a poco va adquiriendo sentido de la puntualidad... parece que los castigos no la vienen mal. Señorita Weasley... este año está incontrolable. Como mínimo una vez a la semana he de castigarla.

Lo sé señor. – y llamaron a la puerta

Como sabe el señor Malfoy es mi ayudante, y a asistido a todas sus detenciones, creo que entre los dos lograremos que sea una alumna... quizás no ejemplar, pero al menos si alguien de... ¿provecho? – Y la echó una mirada muy significativa.

Ginny seguía de pie en mitad de la mazmorra y delante de Snape. Cuando notó como Malfoy la abrazaba por atrás y empezaba a besarle el cuello. Snape pronunció varios hechizos sobre el aula, para impedir el acceso de cualquier persona y para silenciar el aula.

Vaya, Ginebra... hoy estás riquísima – dijo Draco mientras seguía besando su cuello.

Perdona Draco, pero yo siempre estoy riquísima, deberías saberlo ya – Ginny se giró y comenzó a disfrutar los labios del chico.

Empezaron a profundizar besos, y a soltar gemidos mientras cogían aire. Los besos de Draco la excitaban de sobre manera, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a desnudar al chico.

Cuando dejó a Draco en calzoncillos, notó detrás de ella a Severus que, al igual que Draco, estaba en calzoncillos. Giró el rostro de Ginny y la comenzó a besar.

Como si se pusieran los dos de acuerdo, comenzaron a tocar y a desnudar a la chica. Draco a cada trozo de piel que descubría lo besaba y lo lamía, haciendo estremecer a la chica. Severus, seguía besando a la chica y acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Ginny.

Minutos más tarde acabaron los tres totalmente desnudos. Ginny al verlos así se calentó más. No pudo, ni quiso, evitar acariciar sus bien formados pechos, después sus increíbles abdominales, para acabar en sus magníficos miembros. El de Severus era de buen tamaño y muy gruesa, mientras el de Draco era más largo. Una combinación perfecta, pensó Ginny ante ella.

Se acercó más a los dos hombres y les agarró con fuerza por sus pollas y comenzó a masturbarles. Le encantaba ese momento, tenerlos bajo su poder, bajo su voluntad, jadeando y disfrutando de lo que les hacía.

No la dejaron continuar por mucho tiempo. En un momento de cordura Severus se libró de su agarre y se colocó delante de la chica y la "obligó" a que le besara. Ginny le miró divertida y después de besarle, deslizó su lengua por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene. De nuevo tenía su polla entre sus manos y esta vez lo saboreó.

Draco sonrió al ver, por segunda vez a su profesor doblegado por la joven. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla el cuello, y a recorrer con su lengua la espalda de Ginny. Se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a acariciarla el clítoris y su entrada con la punta de su miembro. A Ginny se le escapó un gemido impaciente, deseando a que el chico entrara en ella. No la hizo esperar mucho y la penetró lentamente. Siempre lo hacían con delicadeza.

La escena era de lo más surrealista, y si alguien lo viera... directamente no lo creería. Pero a sus tres protagonistas estaban disfrutando y no les importaba nadie que no fueran ellos tres.

Draco... - suspiró Severus – cambia de lugar y... hagamos que esta señorita disfrute de los dos.

Ginny dejó de "comer" el cálido miembro de Severus, y este se fue colocando debajo de la chica, túmbandose en el suelo, la cogió de las caderas y la penetró despacio. Draco esperó a que estuvieran colocados y volvió a acercarse a Ginny. La chica estaba tan caliente, y expulsaba tantos fluido, que no tardó mucho en lubricar su otro agujero, en el que fue introduciéndose, esta vez más despacio y calmadamente.

Los gemidos no cesaban, las respiraciones se entrecortaban y los tres gozaban.

Mmm... esto es genial – dijo Ginny como pudo

Y que lo digas precios, y que lo digas – dijo Draco mientras besaba a Ginny.

Mis niños... vosotros hacéis que sea genial – repitió la chica.

¿Niños? – Severus dijo divertido haciéndose el ofendido – creo que tendré que demostrarte una vez más que no soy ningún niño.

Se lanzó al pecho de Ginny como una fiera, lo besó, lo mordió, lo pellizcó, lo masajeo... los gemidos de Ginny cada vez eran más fuertes al igual que las envestidas de aquel hombre.

Sigue... no pares... mmm, me encanta cuando te pones así – decía Ginny mientras sentía a ambos dentro de ella, y notaba cómo Severus se esmeraba en su tarea.

Lo sé – logró a decir él, disfrutando por el comentario de la chica.

Los jadeos siguieron, Severus se movía con más rapidez y más destreza... logrando que ambos llegaron al orgasmo poco después... el primero de la noche. Severus se quedó tumbado en el suelo de bajo de Ginny.

Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno – Draco salió de ella y se puso de pie, después levantó a la chica del suelo y la sentó encima de una mesa.

Jejejeje, hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos así – dijo Ginny mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos y sus piernas

Así recordaremos viejos tiempos – Se besaron y volvió a sentir como Draco entraba en ella al igual que el placer resurgía en ella.

A ambos jóvenes, les ponía que Severus les mirara, por lo que el placer era mayor. Ginny se corrió de nuevo y poco tiempo después Draco, pero ambos eran jóvenes y tenían para rato. Cambiaron de posición, Draco se sentó en una silla y Ginny se puso encima de él, comenzando de nuevo el juego del sexo.

No me dejareis de nuevo fuera ¿verdad? – Severus acarició la espalda de la chica que no dejaba de cabalgar a Draco. Se colocó delante de su entrada trasera – Lo justo es que disfrutemos los tres – Se introduzco de una embestida en Ginny, era muy gruesa, pero el placer superaba con creces el dolor, por lo que su grito no se pudo diferenciar entre placer o dolor.

No hay problema – contestó Draco sudoroso – estamos encantados de que te unas a nosotros ¿verdad? – Ginny afirmó enérgicamente, ambos se rieron. Severus besó a la joven, mientras Draco se deleitaba con su pecho.

Los jadeos, las respiraciones, el ruido a sexo... todo acabó tras oír tres gemidos de satisfacción. Llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, aunque Ginny fue la única que lo tuvo doble, sentir el esperma de sus amantes en ella, era un detonante muy fuerte para el éxtasis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Señorita Weasley! ¿De nuevo distraída? 20 puntos para su casa y esta noche tendrá de nuevo detención. Quiero que avise al señor Malfoy para que asista también ¿de acuerdo? – y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible

Sí señor – y la chica le guiñó un ojo satisfecha. Menos mal que siempre fui la primera en pociones, pesnó la chica.

FIN

* * *

**Espero que les guste. **

**Sé que al principio suena bastante "vasto", pero intenté suavizarlo un poco al final. Así que os pediría que me dijerais cómo os gusta más.**

**Si teneís algo que comentarme, ya sea bueno o malo dejar un review.**

**Muchas gracias. Ciao.**


End file.
